User blog:FurryYunSeong/(Custom Champion) Gregor, the Darkness Druid
, |date = ? |health = 65 |attack = 45 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 368 (+74) |mana =190 (+65) |damage= 50 (+2.5) |range = 455 |armor = 12 (+1.2) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.665 (+1.5%) |healthregen = 0.45 (+0.65) |manaregen = 1.2 (+0.55) |speed = 332 }} Gregor, the Darkness Druid is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Produces a trail of haze that travels in a line, lingering at the end of its path or enveloping the first champion hit. Enemies affected by the haze take magic damage and are silenced for 1.5 seconds. The haze will persist for a duration, inflicting magic damage every 0.6 seconds. The ring is conjured at the end of the path. |leveling= |cooldown= 12/11/10/9/8 |cost= 60/80/90/120/140 |costtype= mana |range= 700}} Conjures a wave of darkness that slowly expands as it reaches its maximum range, affecting all enemies in a cone. The wave inflicts magic damage to all enemies and reduces their sight range to 675 units for a duration. The ring is conjured at Gregor's location. |leveling= |cooldown= 16/14/13/11/10 |cost= 90/110/140/160/180 |costtype= mana |range= 1000}} Creates an imperfect visage of that ally. The illusion will copy 50% of that champion's base stats and will follow them. The copy stays by the targeted ally's side, attacking the same targets at half their attack speed dealing physical damage based on Gregor's attack damage. The illusion will take any damage your ally might receive, and it expires when its HP is depleted or after a duration. Creates an imperfect visage of the target enemy that copies 50% of their base stats. The illusion will follow and autoattack the targeted enemy for a duration at half their attack speed, dealing physical damage based on Gregor's attack damage. Only turrets and summoner spells can target the summoned illusion. The ring is conjured where the illusion expires. Gregor must be within 1200 range for the illusion to remain active. |leveling= |cooldown= 15/14/13/12/11 |cost= 80/100/120/140/160 |costtype= mana |range= 550}} Gregor and an allied nearby champion become stealthed over 3 seconds (4 seconds if taking damage). Autoattacks wil not occur while stealthed unless ordered to do so. Any action other than movement will cancel the invisibility for both champions. After 4 seconds of full stealth, the invisibility will slowly expire over 3 seconds (2 if taking damage). Gregor can self-cast this ability for 1 additional second of full stealth, only concealing himself. The invisibility wears off if Gregor is farther than 600 range (in the case of an ally cast). Only Gregor and a single ally can be hidden with this ability. The ring is conjured under the nearest enemy champion within 1000 range. |cooldown= 80/75/55 |cost= 150/180/200 |costtype= mana |range= 550}} Notes - The vision reduction from multiple Shadow Rings do not stack on a single champion. - Champions already affected by vision reduction do not trigger Shadow Rings. - The vision reduction from Shadow Wave overwrites Pilfered Mind. - The vision Gregor gains with Pilfered Mind stacks if multiple champions are affected. Category:Custom champions